fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
UnaMazeIng Developments
This is the third Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- The 21 remaining dinos were resting up before the next challenge. Littlefoot and Ali were having odd dreams, because for some reason, they were in each other’s. “Oh Ali..” Littlefoot said in his dream. “Yeah,” she replied. HONK!!!!!!!!!! Littlefoot, Ali, Rory, Chomper, Cera, Ducky, Shorty, and Guido all received a rood awakening from Chris’ air horn. The remaining 13 had already awoke. “Kudos to you for making the series premiere the highest-rated program in the Great Valley,” Chris commented. “It’s the only show in the Great Valley,” Cera mutter angrily. “Anways, you all follow me to your next challenge,” Chris said. The young dinosaurs followed Chris all the way to the hole Red Claw made in the side of the Secret Caverns long ago. “Here’s the challenge: Each team takes one path through the labyrinth of caves of the Secret Caverns. First team to get out of the other side wins invincibility.” Ducky gulped “But haven’t other dinos never come out of the Secret Caverns sometimes, they haven’;t they haven’t.” CC Tippy: Tippy knows they aren’t going to let us die…….right? Chris blew his whistle. “Get going players!” The teams entered their paths. “This is spooky,” Petrie said on the Super Sharpteeth team. “This is nothing,” replied Shorty. Although Shorty isn’t as tough as he looks, he can still be pretty touch. CC: Shorty: I’m as tough as I look. Meanwhile on the Fighting Flatteeth team, some water was leaking from the stalagtites. “Tippy doesn’t like cold water,” Tippy said. “But I do,” replied Ducky. “But Ducky, you’re a swimmer,” she replied. Ducky chuckled a little while Spike was giving her a ride. Cera walked up to Ducky. “What Hyp said to you was mean,” Cera said. “It was, it was,” Ducky replied, trying to forget about it. “I was thinking: even though he was voted off, it would really show him if you one those wishes, huh?” “Oh, I just want to have fun, I do, I do,” replied Ducky. “But maybe we should form an alliance, so you can at least get far,” Cera suggested. “Ok, ok,” Ducky smiled. Myra walked up to Cera. “Even though I don’t care about winning,” the fast biter said “I don’t want to be voted off early, so yeah, I’ll take your offer.” CC Cera: Great. Now with 2 other players on my side, I’ll never get voted off now. On the Super Sharpteeth team, Rory remembered something. “Careful, I heard rocks fall from the ceiling here.” “Me got it,” Petrie replied, flying low to the ground. Suddenly, a rather big one was falling straight towards Ruby! “Look out!” Mutt cried, and dove to save her, but missed. “AGH!” yelled Ruby, but Rory managed to push her out of the way just in time. “Wow, thanks Rory,” Ruby breathed. “Yeah, for a sharptooth you’re not half bad.” Shorty added. Rory felt proud, and Mutt looked embarrassed. Tricia still looked nervous. “Daddy told me not to trust sharpteeth,” she said. “You can’t believe verything your dad says Tricia,” Tera smiled. She hadn’t really met anyone here before, so she wanted to make a good impression. In the FF’s maze, they came to a dark tunnel. “I’ve heard of this part, you just got to keep walking forward,” Ali advised. “And everyone hold hands/paws.” Littlefoot took Ali’s paw, and Ali blushed. Rita took Chomper’s. “I’m not letting you go, cutie biter,” she complimented. Chomper also blushed. Spike and Ducky held on, as well as Cera and Myra, and Nod and Tippy. Spike began sniffing the air. “I bet he smells treesweets,” Littlefoot smiled, everyone vanishing in the darkness, “He’s always like this when he smells food back home.” “It’s probably better than anything Chef made,” Cera commented. Everyone agreed on that. The Super Sharpteeth reached a room where a small current was going down the center. “Anyone want to take a slide?” Tera asked. “Me not so sure,” Petrie gulped nervously, but Tera grabbed him, and they began riding the waves, followed by Guido, Tricia, Itchy, Shorty, Rory, Ruby, Mutt, and Rhett. Again, Mo couldn’t compete in this challenge. CC Petrie: Me think Tera’s crazy. Me like her. CC Rory: So, it seems I’m getting along with everyone, that’s good. As the team kept going on, Itchy kept avoiding being directly in the cameras. “Is there something wrong with you dude?” Shorty asked. “No, nothing at all,” Itchy replied nervously. Shorty and the rest had an odd feeling about him. The Fighting Flatteeth got to a fork in the road. “Which way do we go?” asked Ducky. Chomper and Rita grinned. “Chris said they sent people to find the correct path through the Secret Caverns, right?” Chomper asked. “Yeah?” replied Littlefoot. “Then me, Rita, and Myra can just sniff the trail they left behind.” “Good idea,” complimented Cera. “That’s using that harder than a shiny stone skull.” Chomper sighed a bit at that comment, but le his team on. Meanwhile, Rory had come up with the same idea for his team, but they accidentally walked down a dead end that the interns had went before going the right way. “Darn it,” muttered Rory. “No surprise, you’re just a stupid sharptooth,” Mutt commented. Rory gasped at that comment. “I’m not stupid you dumb jerk,” Rory complained. “Yeah Mutt, that was low, low that was,” added Ruby. Shorty and Petrie also supported Rory. CC Tricia: What can I say, I have to agree with Mutt here. Meanwhile, the FF were walking down a spiral cavern. “We’re getting closer to the end!” Cera commented. “This is what I call teamwork!” CC Cera: If I’m going to get those wishes, I need everyone on my side. No one’s gonna stop me. Ali looked at Littlefoot. “Today’s been fun,” she smiled at him. “Lack of something tasty, but fun.” “Yeah, that’s right,” Littlefoot replied. CC Littlefoot: Ali and I, we just no each other well, that’s why we work together well. On the FF team, Guido was flying ahead of everybody. “Hey Rory, I got an idea,” Shorty whispered in his ear. Rory listened to what the longneck had to say, and nodded. He got into stalking mode, and began sneaking up on Guido. Soon, he let out a large roar and landed right behind the flyer. “WAH!!” screamed Guido, while the rest of the team laughed. CC Guido: Ok, I’ve been teased enough already, if we lose, I’m voting Rory off. Both team’s mazes ended at a rather large cavern with two exits for the end. Both teams arrived in these tunnels at the same time. “Hey look! The finish line!” Rita and Shorty called at the same times. There was a brief moment of silence as each player turned their heads to see that the opposing team was at this point already. Eventually, Cera broke the silence by yelling “RUN FOR IT!” Chris and Chef were waiting at the end, watching the 21 dinos scramble for it. “Tis is SO bringing in good ratings dude,” he laughed. It was neck and neck, longneck and longneck, sharptooth and sharptooth, and so on. Eventually, the players began crossing the exit. “First team to have all members exit wins!” Chris reminded the young dinosaurs.” The mad dash caused a massive cloud of dust to enter the air, when it cleared, they noticed that… “THE FIGHTING FLATTEETH WIN!” Chris cheered. The FF team rejoiced. Chomper and Rita held each other’s hands, and jumped up and down happily. Ali and Littlefoot did the same thing. CC Myra: I just don’t hope Rory goes, I really like him. Ruby walked up to Mutt. “That was really mean what you said to Rory, Mutt,” she commented. “But he’s a sharptooth, all of them are dumb.” Mutt retorted. Ruby put her hand to her face. “You just don’t get it, do you?” Ruby sighed, and walked off. Chris walked in front of everyone. “OK, Super Sharpteeth dudes, you gotta vote someone off at that bonfire ceremony tonight.” The team nodded at those rules. CC Mutt: Rory’s going down for sure. CC Rory: Mutt’s going down for sure. AT THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…. Chris looked at the team. “You’ve all cat your ballots and made your decision. There are only 10 sweet bubbles on this plate. If you do not receive a sweet bubble, you must walk the Tunnel of Shame, and you can’t come back, EVER. Some of the players gulped. “The first name I’m going to call is…Petrie,” Petrie smiled and collected his. “Shorty, Itchy, and Tera, you’re safe. The 3 smiled and collected their invincibility, and Shorty gobbled his up. “Tricia and Ruby, you both are safe.” They did a Hi-5 and got their sweet bubbles. “Mo.” Called Chris, and tossed the sweet bubble into the water, and Mo collected it. “Guido,” Chris said next. “And Rhett,” both smiled and went up. Only Mutt and Rory remained. Both looked panicked. “The final sweet bubble of the night goes to……………….Rory.” The fast biter smiled and collected his invincibility, and Mutt looked sad. “You can’t just insult every sharptooth,” Ruby reminded Mutt as he walked down the tunnel of Shame depressed. “Well, have a good night everybody,” Chris said. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes